The Truth and the Consequences
by Jayleen-Cullen-Whitlock-Hale
Summary: Someone tries to kidnapp Nessie and Charlie finds out about Vampires, now that he knows, what trouble lies ahead for our beloved vampire family? Who are these vampires set on destroying The Cullen's, Nessie and the Pack? Who will live, who will die?
1. Getting Charlie

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN ANYTHING NOT EVEN JASPER! EVEN THOUGH I WISH I DID! WELL THE PLOT LINE IS MINE, BUT NOT THE CHARACTERS...THEY ALL BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER, A PURE GENIUS!!! This chapter is dedicated to Daddy`s Little Cannibal (May she rest in peace, becuase she passed away May 8th) May she be in a better place.**

I quickly snapped out of my daydream as Edward touched my arm. I was thinking about how big Renesmee was getting. It's only been four and a half months after her birth and she already looked as if she was three and a half years old. Edward was apparently waiting for a response to a question he asked me but I guess I missed it. All I hear is Renesmee saying "Mommy, daddy is asking you something, answer him, because it's rude to stay quiet." I giggled to myself as she spoke because she looked absolutely so sophisticated! Edward then asked the question I missed after I snapped out of my dream."Bella love, are we going to go see Charlie, for his birthday, because if we don't pick him up, he is going to come here and Alice is going to be very depressed because the surprise party she planned will be ruined!"I nodded as I said "yes", and I began to get up. Edward grabbed Renesmee and got the car keys, then waited for me. I told Alice that I would we would be back in about 2 hours. Alice nodded and then Renesmee yelled "Remember Auntie Alice, blue and gold is his favorite colors…the official police colors!

This time Alice, Edward, Carlisle, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmet, and Esme laughed with me, and Renesmee giggled as well. Her laugh always made the whole room nice and bright. Then without another word Edward, Renesmee and I left on our way to Charlie`s the way Renesmee kept on chanting "Grandpa`s goanna be surprised! Edward chuckled, and said "Bella, do you think he is goanna like it? Cause he is just as stubborn as you are, and that could be a problem!" I said "Umm, I think to make Renesmee, Alice, and me happy, he will do just about anything." Then Edward asked "what about me, aren't I special?" I just laughed, and I heard little giggles in the back of the Volvo. Then as we pulled into Charlie`s driveway, we parked the Volvo and to my surprise Jacobs car was there. Nessie squealed in excitement. as we walked inside, the house I told her to keep the birthday party a secret, she nodded eagerly and we stepped inside. The first thing I heard was the laugh of Sue Clearwater, Seth, Leah and also Jake. Renesmee scrambled out of my arms and ran to Charlie, who was apparently surprised that we were there; I guess he didn't hear us come in (not really surprised, because vampires have really light steps.)

He just grabbed our daughter and gave her a very emotional hug! She apparently loved being hugged, kissed and loved, that made my cold body feel all warm inside, and I loved that feeling. I said hi to dad, Sue, Seth, Jacob, and even Leah, which was a surprise to me, because I never said hi to her just because she hated me for being a vampire and was always so rude to me. Edward said that we were going to have to invite the wolves, I was kinda angry of course we were going to invite the wolves, doesn't he get that even though Jake imprinted on Nessie that he is 1 of my best friends? I said yes in an angry tone, they were coming whether you liked it or not. Edward laughed at my childish acts and said I was just checking if you were ok with it. So I stuck out my tongue. Edward said "Bells honey of that doesn't go in your mouth then ill bite it." I laughed and stuck it out again… he actually bit it, then we began to kiss. Then dad came out and said are "Love Birds are you coming inside or what, cause I'm not that excited about birthdays and presents, and, (then there was a long pause) getting older. Edward then laughed under his breath, and muttered "Like Father, Like Daughter."

Then as Charlie turned, I nudged my elbow into his gut, he only muttered "ouch!" And then I smiled with satisfaction and then took his hand and walked inside! Inside I see Renesmee with Seth, apparently telling him a secret, and all he said was sure I'll go with you guys. Then Seth winked at me, I smiled with relief. She was telling him of the surprise party. Leah looked at me with a shy smile, I smiled weakly back. Edward then explained to Charlie that Carlisle wanted to speak to him and that he has to come with us to the mansion. That the wolves must come too! **(Remember Charlie already knows about the wolves, not the vamps yet *hint hint*.)** Then Jake laughed because of Charlie's confused face. He then got up and said K guys we will meet u at the Cullen's, bye Bells then he kissed my cheek, then he said bye EDDIE, and Edward glared then said in a really girly voice Bye Jakey then did all these kissy faces. We all laughed even Jake. Then they both did man hugs (my friends do this all the time it's just a guy thing) and then he picked nessie up, spun her around and then said Bye and pretended to drop her. She screamed and then laughed. Jake signaled the pack and they left, phasing in the forest to get there faster. Then I said lets go Charlie, and then we all climbed into the car.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN---Hey PPL of fanfiction, this is my first fanfic, and i want all of your oppinions!!!!!! Flames are welcome, ways to improve my storys will be accepted and put into consideration!!!! Other Stories will be posted within the next few weeks. Hope you like this story, so far, i promise chapters will be longer, I just want to see how people like this so far. I dont exactly know the direction my story will take but whatever my imagination comes up with..well thats how it will go!!!!**


	2. The Question and The Declaration

_Previously on the Truth and the consequences that come with it. _

_Jake signaled the pack and they left, phasing in the forest to get there faster. Then I said lets go Charlie, and then we all climbed into the car._

* * *

BPOV

On our way to The Cullen`s Charlie was in the back of the Volvo with Nessie, trying to get her to tell him what Carlisle wanted, saying "Come on Ness please!! Don't you love Grandpa?" And Ness would say "I love you tons but… I'm not telling you! So there!!!" Edward was laughing and I would just giggle.

Charlie said "Bells honey wont you tell Daddy why am I going to my Daughter's in Laws? Huh, cause I love Carlisle and Esme but you know, I wanna stay home, I want to watch movies and invite Billy and Sue over!!" He just whined like a little girl, I wondered why does he want to stay home so badly PLUS he HAS to attend his own surprise party!!!. Then I said " Oh daddy dearest YOU are coming here because Carlisle wants to speak with you, and Don't you want to see your Daughter and Grandchild? What about Alice? You better hope I don't tell Alice you didn't want to see her, it will break her heart." Then I pulled out the Puppy dog eyes and the CULLEN pout! I finally mastered it, and I could make Edward do anything with it. Then dad said " u-uhh—nn-nno don't tell Alice that…of course I want to see all of you! Just please refrain Emmett from Picking me up from the ground and crushing the living daylights out of me. That boy looks intimidating, but he is a big teddy bear inside." I just said Ok dad Emmett will keep you on the ground." Nessie just said "Ohh grandpa we do the best we can to keep us all on the ground but Uncle Emmett will be Uncle Emmett. " Charlie laughed loudly, and then Edward began talking about the game that he, Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle watched last night. Charlie was invited but he was out with Sue.

He has been dating her for about 1 year. (AN-they began to date after Edward and Bella came back from fighting Victoria in the clearing remember…Eclipse?) Edward then said yes Charlie; we did watch the Lakers game also, after the Magic VS Celtics. I just shook my head, boys will be boys. This conversation continued until we reached the Cullen Driveway. Charlie just sighed and picked up my daughter and then stood there waiting for us. Then Nessie said "Bet you can't catch me Grandpa", and ran at human speed. Charlie ran and caught her then Played airplane with her, just like Jasper did yesterday, and she spread her arms out like a plane while Dad made the sound effects. Then I heard Alice say hurry up, I want to have a party, oh and the Wolves are coming. ( AN yes I know Alice can't see the wolves but her vision disappeared and she knows its them.) Then I saw the wolves sneak in through the back time to bring Charlie in the house and surprise him. Edward hearing Alice's thoughts said Charlie Nessie lets go inside it's about to rain. Charlie then walked back to us breathing heavily because of running around so much. I just laughed and Took Nessie and but her on my back, then walked to the house. Then I let Charlie walk in first, then Edward and I walked in.

Charlie said Bells, why is the house so dark, then suddenly everyone turned on lights and yelled SURPRISE~!!! Then Emmett charged at Charlie and gave him a bear hug! Everyone laughed even Charlie, and then Charlie gave me a pointed look saying See what I mean…Gravity!!!! Edward just Laughed, then everyone joined the laughter. Wow I can't believe all the pack is here, I only thought Jake and Seth would show up with Sue and Billy and that's it. But EVERYONE was here, Sam Quil, Embry, Jared, Collin, Brady, even Leah. Then I looked at Charlie and he was giving everyone Hugs and was crying with Joy. Then he saved Sue for last and kissed her on the lips, then Emmett and Jasper started hooting and cheering, soon the wolves were doing it too! Then Charlie and Sue pulled away and blushed!! AWWWW! Then Alice said ok, time to eat!!!!!She then pulled out all the trays of food, and the wolves dug in. Alice brought us all blood in a glass cup, so it looked like red wine, and we drank it all. When Charlie began to talk with Billy and Carlisle I sat with Sue, Leah, Rose and Alice and I made conversation. Sue spoke with me about how Charlie took her out on a date and he bought her fancy dinner and everything. I really glad he has gotten over mom, and that he can live his life just like mom did. I also learned that Leah Imprinted on a teen from Forks high, His name is Jaden, and he is 20 and has beautiful Dark Blue eyes with Brunette hair and was born in Beverly Hills California, she also apologized for being so rude to me, she said she was just lonely. I finally understood her and at least we were acquaintances. Then we all Chatted for awhile, and suddenly Charlie said he would like to make a toast.

"Ahem, Excuse me all, I would like to make a toast to everyone. I want to thank you all for coming and I want to thank Alice for planning everything, and Esme for letting the party happen here. I want to thank Bella and Edward for dragging me here, I love all of you guys. Nessie come here and give grandpa a hug. And I want Bella to know one thing you will always be part of the center of my world. And I know that Bells honey you always thought I was a lonely person in this world just work, fish, hang out with Billy, and eat dinner with you, but honey I know I haven't been the best dad in the world, but I want you to know that I love you, and that you are VERY special to me. (he was tearing up in the end)." I then walked up to him and gave him a hug. He then sniffled and said ill love you forever Bells. Then he wiped his tears and said "anyway, I want you all to know that I love you all, and Sue, may you come here please." Sue then stepped forward, and he said Sue we have both been through hard times, I got divorced, your husband passed, I thought my daughter didn't love me when she left, and your Kids turn out to be werewolves." Then all the wolves cough, and they say Shape shifters…ahem. Charlie chuckled then said " Excuse me Shape shifters…sorry guys, and then my daughter Marries at 18 and your kids imprint on people they are destined to be with. Wow are our lives messed up. I mean what else can happen; Bells and the Cullen's are mythical creatures? Ghosts, Wizards… Hahaah Vamps? HAAHAHAH" Silence bestows upon everyone, this is an awkward situation, but Luckily Charlie doesn't notice, and continues saying well I love you Sue" and he bends down on 1 knee, and says 4 words…WILL YOU MARRY ME? Then Because of the lightning outside the power went out and suddenly we heard a Blood curling scream.

* * *

**AN- Sorry I left it on a Cliffy… and also Hope u liked this Chapter… Im sorry I know I promised a longer chapter but I have tests and stuff I need to study for, HW to do, etc. REVIEW PLEASE…. YOU WILL GET A BEAR HUG FROM Emmett!! **


	3. The Fight and What happened to CHARLIE!

_THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO AMBER1989 BECAUSE SHE WAS MY FIRST REVIEWER AND SHE IS JUST AWESOME!!!! THANKS AMBER FOR UR SUPPORT ON MA 1ST STORY! ANYWAY ON WITH THE CHAPTER!!!...

* * *

_

Previously on The Truth and The Consequences… He bends down on one knee and says for words "Will you marry me?" Then because of the lighting outside the power went out and suddenly we heard a blood curling scream!

APOV

Something bad is going to happen, I can feel it. Have you ever had a strange uneasy feeling in the pit of your stomach? That's what I'm feeling right now. The minute Edward and Bella left, my vision disappeared because the wolves were coming. Jasper keeps on sending me calm waves but it's just not working. I send him a weak smile, and he smiled back. I have to ignore that feeling because Charlie arrived awhile ago and I need to include myself in the conversation. Leah is just explaining the imprint that she met in forks. I mean that is just adorable Dark Blue eyes? But not as good as my Jazzy! But whatever!!!Oh man Charlie just stood up, and told me and Esme thanks for setting up the party. I nodded at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek, and he blushed! Awww! Then he began to talk about Bella, Sue and Nessie. He was tearing up and Bella gave him a hug.

The Charlie told Sue to walk forward, with Nessie in her hands. Ohh my god, he is going to propose I saw this in a vision 2 weeks ago when he arrived at Tiffany's Jewelers, he picked a gorgeous ring; It was sapphire blue with mini diamonds around it, and the ring band was silver! He said will you marry me? And then we heard a scream coming from Nessie and Sue, we were prepared to attack but our senses were cut off, like we couldn't see at all, barely move. Then Jasper said "Bella your shield!" Then Bella said "ok Jazz I'm on it" Then we had our senses back and when I saw what was in front of me I gasped! The lights came back on and then the wolves growled! Right in front of me were 3 very ugly dressed vampires! One trying to grab Nessie out of Sue's arms, but Sue was giving a good fight, and she wouldn't let go.

Then the vamp twisted her arm and it sprained. Then he had Nessie, and was prepared to run out! But Bella's Motherly instincts kicked in, not to mention Jakes imprint instincts they both tackled this Bony dark haired man to the ground! Then as Bella was fighting this man with Jake, a woman a bit taller than Rose tried to attack Bella, but Edward stopped her, and they fought, then I went to go help with the rest of the attack. I fought with a teen boy about 15 with a very mop type hair do, and then Jasper fought his mate. Rosalie and Emmett fought an older couple, around their 30's but they were very strong. Carlisle and Esme were fighting another couple that seemed about their age. Then the pack helped anyone who needed help. Then when Bella grabbed Nessie, she gave him to Jake and ripped the guys arm off. Then as Bella was about to start a fire, the coven just teamed up, and they disappeared, but not like running, but they like popped out of our house! We were all Dumbstruck! Then Emmett being the one not to beat around the bush, "WHAT JUST HAPPENED, IS NESSIE OK, WHAT ABOUT SUE?" Then we heard a thump and turned around and we saw Charlie that he just fainted! Oh my god he just saw us fight vampires and use all of our strengths! Ohh snap! Now Charlie has to know the stories about Vampires! JOY!!!! (note the heavy sarcasm) PLUS THE ENGAGEMENT IS RUINED, and where is my little doll, my Nessie, is she ok? awww man can this get any worse?

EmPOV

Great Just Great~!!! We just used our super awesome Vampire super powers in front of Chief! NOT COOL! Plus some Idiot almost took my Nessie Bear! BADDDDD idea buddy, ill search the earth for you guys/vampires/people whatever! YOU WILL DIE! JUST like little old James who messed with my brother and my little sister!

ROSE POV

OH MAN! Charlie fainted, and I'm worried because even though he isn't related to me I treat him with respect like a dad, just like I do the Carlisle. And someone almost Kidnapped my only niece! My Nessie! SOMEONE IS GETTING PAYBACK!

JAZZ POV

I just took Nessie from Jake, because she was crying and sat her on my lap, she instantly relaxed, and Jake smiled at me, saying thank you. Oh so many emotions---anger, and Relief from Rose, Confusion and anger from Emmett, Worry and Anger from Alice, Sympathy, Worry and Anger from Carlisle and Esme. But Edward Bella and Jake have the strongest emotions; Aggravated, Furious, Scared, Sad, confused and worry. The wolves are so angry they are close to phasing, and Billy and Sue are crying. Wait What about Chief is he going to be ok? He looks pretty knocked out! What about Ness? This means war, my niece, Alice, Esme, Rose and Bella look like they are going to break down any minute. DON'T MESS WITH MY GIRLS!

Carlisle POV

Let me make sure Charlie is ok, I'm positive he has no concussion, but he hit his head kind of hard. I'm really nervous, someone almost kidnapped my granddaughter, and now we have to explain to Charlie about vampires, and I'm afraid that if the Volturi find out they will kill Charlie, and I don't want that to happen. But I know he is just like his daughter he can keep a secret.

EsPOV

Is Charlie ok? Is Nessie, what about Bella, dear lord everything bad happens to this child. Her daughter almost got kidnapped! Bella has a look that could kill, and Edward actually broke my floor from pacing out of anger. My entire family is stressed and scared, and I WANT THESE PEOPLE DEAD! No one hurts my family and almost takes my grandbaby!

BPOV

MY BABY! How dare this IDIOT want to Kidnap my precious angel! Plus my dad just fainted, and I'm just scared. Now I have to tell my dad about Vampires because he just fainted from shock! I can't take this anymore, I just collapsed and cried into Edwards shoulder. Why can't I just be HAPPY!!! Huh! This is not fair!

EPOV

WOW my Bella forgot to put her shield up, she is really stressed out. My baby was almost kidnapped; these vampires know their ways around our powers minus Bella's and my wife collapsed into my side, and saying why can't I be happy? I feel so bad right now. These vampires will die, I don't care what I have to do, they will die. Nessie then saw her mom, and crawled out of Jaspers lap and sat in her mom`s lap. Bella hugged her tight, and Nessie said its ok mommy I'm safe, see? She then reached and showed me the fight, and the angry look everyone had. She then showed me holding Bella on the floor, and she said in her thoughts "Daddy mommy looks really sad, make her happy" I just weakly smiled and nodded. She then hugged Bella really tight and said " Nessie you ok, alright? Mommy is here…oh my little angel! You're safe." Then Jake came and hugged them both and said my 2 best girls are safe ok. My 2 best girls ok, besides Edward over there.

Hahaa that actually made everyone laugh and even Bella laughed! YES she is ok. Then she said " Oh Jake you always know what to say." She then kissed his cheek. Then I looked to the side and saw that the pack was around Charlie and Sue, they both were laying on the couch. Sue was sleeping and Charlie was unconscious! Then when I turned back to Bella she was silently weeping because of Charlie, she thinks that it's her fault he fainted. But before I could say anything Charlie awoke and said Bells are you, Nessie and Sue ok? Then he said wait why are you crying! Then Bella gasped and said DADDY!!! She ran up to him ( Vamp speed may I add) and hugged him. Charlie looked shocked but hugged her tight. He then said where is Nessie? Ness then said "Right here grandpa" and hugged him. Then He looked at Sue and kissed her hand, oh he is still sad because she didn't get to answer his question for her hand in marriage, and he said how unmanly it is to faint in his thoughts. Then Bells said don't worry daddy she will say yes! Then he said I hope so, and then he remembered what happened and said Bella what happened? Because I knew you and the Cullen's aren't normal, but this is surreal! I want some answers. Ohh this is going to be difficult, explaining to Charlie the truth, and then finding out the consequences…

* * *

A/N Longest Chapter Yet, I hoped you liked it. Im sorry for leaving you all on a Cliff Hanger, its just that this week my school has all its final exams and stuff so i had to study, Plus I had major writers block! NOT COOL or FUN! Any way Review cause u know u want to! Reviews keep me going!!!!! Any suggestions on what u think should happen, leave it in a review or PM me. the next update will come sooner than this 1! REVIEW AND YOU WILL GET A HUG FROM...NESSIE! AWW ISNT SHE CUTE! NOW REWIEW...U KNOW U WANT 2!!! OHH AND SPREAD THE WORD AROUND..TELL ALL UR FRIENDS ABOUT THIS STORY!!! Ohh and may 1 suggest 1 story... Thank god for alcohol by AMBER1989. its awesome!!!! EDWARD Is...Im not going to tell u what he is, that would ruin the story!!! FIND OUT YOURSELVES!


	4. Everyones side of the story Part1

* * *

Im sooooooooooooooooooooo sorry, I had a tough time writing this chapter because I wanted to make it really good. This is the 1st part of it, and the next part will be up in a few days (i hope) Thanks to EVERYONE that has reviewed, your reviews are greatly appreciated!!! It makes me feel really happpy!!!!! I also will pledge that I will promise to respond to every single review I get! And maybe even sneak in a preview to the next chapter? You never know? Oh and Who wants to be an a bad vampire in this story? I need 2 more to be part of the "mysterious" and creepy vamps that ruined the engagement, almost killed Sue, and tried to kidnapp nessie! Anyway I hope you all enjoy this chappie, I made it longer than I have ever done as a sorry gift! Summer is here and im outta school so I have more free time!!!! anyway on w da chappie... Oh wait the disclaimer.....

All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, No copyright infrigment is intended. Only the storyline is mine (plot) (We all hate this but i dont want to be sued 4 everything I have!!)

**Previously on The Truth…**

_**Then he said I hope so, and then he remembered what happened and said Bella what happened? Because I knew you and the Cullen's aren't normal, but this is surreal! I want so answers. Ohh this is going to be difficult, explaining to Charlie the truth, and then finding out the consequences…** _

Jasper POV

Ohhhhhhh Crap

Rosalie POV

Holy Crap

Emmett POV

O…K this is really bad! Huh I wonder if were still playing Baseball later! I call 3rd base!

Carlisle/Esme

Ugh what are we supposed to do? We can't lie anymore; we just exposed ourselves, but were not ashamed to protect our family.

Alice POV

Yay no more hiding! I wonder how Charlie will take it, and Whoa Bella doesn't look so good.

Edward POV

WTF Emmett! Really? Wow everyone has real concern for Charlie they all think of him as a dad, and Carlisle and Esme think of him as a brother! Wait is Bella ok, she looks like she's ready to faint!

Jake POV

Ughh Bella doesn't look so good, Can Vamps get sick, or Faint?

Bella POV

He is going to know about Vampires! OH LORD! What am I going to say? I look at everyone for help, but they all look stumped. I then begin to feel dizzy Can vampires feel sick? I don't think so, and wow my head hurts! Then I wobble a bit and sink into darkness. I faintly hear Voices in the background; people sobbing, the wolves saying what's wrong with her, in panic, and my baby! She is saying "Mommy is dead?" NOO NESSIE IM ALIVE! "Oh mommy please wake up!" Then I hear Charlie screaming saying " What happened to my little girl!" Nessie then says "Jakey is mommy dead?" Then Jake says " I don't know sweetie, I honestly don't know." then he sniffles. Then with all the force I can manage I open my eyes, and Nessie said "MOMMY, you're ok!" then she hugged me. Then suddenly Edward busted through the door, breaking it! Oh lord has he gone mental, Charlie is HERE. I quickly look at Charlie and he looks ready to faint again, but Esme puts her hand on his forehead and he relaxes under the coldness. I then glare at Edward but he runs up to me and kisses me! Then Carlisle came up to me and whispered so only I can hear and said, "how did you faint sweetie?" I shrugged and he said "were going to talk later about that, I think that you fainted because you are a newborn and you are still in touch with your human emotions." I nodded and he kissed my forehead. Then I looked at Charlie and he looked shocked and in awe. I then began to cry, but not dry sobbing, actual crying, my face is moist? with actual tears? I gasped and all the Cullen's looked shocked, and Jake and the pack looked at me and said "Freaky".

We all chuckled, except Charlie. He had looks that could kill and said, "I want the truth now!!! Then Carlisle said "OK Charlie, we will tell you the truth." We all gasped and he said "Charlie needs to know, especially now with the people that tried to kidnap Nessie." Then all the Cullen's nodded, and even the wolves did. Carlisle then said, "Bells do you want to tell him, or should I?" I said "I'll tell him" Then Emmett and Carlisle helped Nessie and I up. Then as I was walking over to Charlie, Jake smiled at me, and I passed Nessie over to him; then they both kissed my cheeks, and Jake said "he will take it well, remember when I told him, he's a strong man, just like you Bells" I nodded and kissed his cheek. I then sat in between Charlie and Sue, who already woke up when Edward decided to burst in through the door. Sue squeezed my hand, encouraging me, and then smiled at me and whispered at me, "Bella he will think of you as his daughter no matter what, ok sweetie?" I smiled and looked at my dad, and said: Dad, the Cullen's and I are…V-V-Vampires." Charlie stayed very silent and then said, "No, you're human" I then said "Daddy, um have you ever noticed anything that's different about us, that is different, about me after I came after the Honeymoon, or the Cullen's since they moved here, anything at all?" He nodded and said "Well your bodies are always cold, you guys never eat, Edward just busted through that door, and you guys are um graceful and extremely um beautiful?" Then Emmett, Jasper, and Edward coughed. Then Charlie said "Ugh I mean beautiful and handsome."

Then they all smiled and nodded like idiots, it's not the time to be cracking jokes! I would have laughed though if this wasn't such an awkward situation, but that didn't stop Jake and the Pack from bursting into rounds of laughter. They were calling the boys Preppy, and Beautiful! But then Esme and Sue glared and they all stopped. Even though Esme is a vamp they still think of her as their 2nd mom. I then said "Dad, do you want proof, that the Cullen's and I are Vampires? Then we all lifted a very heavy couch, and tossed it around, Esme didn't approve but laughed anyway. Then I told Jasper to set the couch down, and then we all sat back down in our original places all eyes were on my dad. Charlie said, I believe you, you all are Vampires and Jake and everyone else is a werewolf. But I have 1 question, you were born human, so how are you a vampire? I then said, "Well dad, everyone has their own story to tell, so I'm going to let everyone tell their stories, including me, but I won't go first, sorry dad!" I then took a deep breath, and sighed. "Dad first let me tell you a bit about vampires. We don't age, We can conceive children, we are super strong and we can have powers, I'll explain more later!" Charlie nodded then Carlisle said, I'll go first then…"

Carlisle POV

Well Charlie, I was born in the 1640's and I was the son of a very powerful Pastor. There was a "monster" that was terrorizing my father's village, and anyone who was infected by it, was sent to be killed. But we all know that this "monster" was a vampire, and that humans couldn't kill it, but no one knew it was a vampire, so they kept on trying, but failed at every attempt. One day, I was attacked by this monster and I was in burning agony for 3 days. When the pain stopped, I knew I was now a monster too, and I knew that that these monsters killed humans and I wasn't going to kill anyone. Plus my father would either kill me (well try to) or Ban me from the village I refused to drink humans, and I was thirsty for weeks, and I was getting weaker by the hour, and then a herd of deer passed by me at the wrong time, and I just drank them, I figured it was better that killing humans. Then after that I decided to become a "vegetarian" vampire. And that's my transformation and I have changed Edward, Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett, in that order. Jasper and Alice came separately, and um Bella was later changed by um one of us. I then took a deep breath and looked at Charlie I didn't want to say Edward because it's his story to tell . He looked shocked, and the wolves stared at me in awe. Then Seth spoke up and said "Dude, you're really old!!!" Then the whole house erupted in laughter, even Charlie. Then Sue looked at her son in disapproval.

Then I said "yes I guess you could say that, and Sue, it's ok that comment doesn't bother me at all, I am old." Then Sue laughed and nodded. Then Charlie spoke up and said, WAIT, you DON'T eat people? The Cullen's chuckled and I said, "No Charlie, we eat animals, we couldn't live with the guilt of taking the lives of innocent people." Then Jake said "WOA Doc that was deep!" and then Bella and Nessie both whacked the back of Jake's head and he said "Sorry, but it was deep!" and then everyone laughed. Everyone was in continuous laughter and Charlie said "Wasn't anyone of you guys worried they would eat us? Huh? I mean sorry Bella and Everyone but I was scared, I almost wet my pants." Then Jasper said "Ugh Charlie I kind of made you feel that way!" then he looked down ashamed. Charlie looked at him like if he had 4 heads! Jasper said, I'll explain later Chief. And he nodded. Then Jake said, "you see Charlie, Wolves and Vampires are natural enemies, but when Bella hung out with the Cullen's (since they were already vamps) we had to get used to them, and when Bella got changed, we all became friends, even Rosalie and I, we used to hate each other! Then Rose laughed and said your right mutt. Jake said Damn strait Bloodsucker! Plus we knew we weren't going to get eaten because we repulse vampires just like they repulse us! Then Charlie said, "Then why are you guys always here?" "Well because Bella is my best friend, we all adore Nessie, and the Cullen's are cool Vamps!" Then my kids all said Aw, and group hugged the pack. Then Jake said OK guys to much love! Then the Cullen kids backed away and laughed! Charlie just said "well that explains so much! And umm whose story am I hearing next?" "Everyone was silent, but someone said "I want too…" It was Rosalie!

Rosalie POV

Everyone was silent, so I decided that I would tell my story, I mean Charlie was like my second Dad, so I want him to know my past! I took a deep breath and said "Well Dad, I ugh mean Charlie…umm." But I was cut off by him saying, "you think of me as your dad? I nodded and looked down. I said " I think of both you and Carlisle as my dad." He said aw that'd great because In between you, Bella, Alice and Leah as my daughters, and Ness is my grandbaby! Then all of us (Leah, Bella, Alice, Nessie, and I) went to hug him. He then said And all of you other guys..The pack and Edward, Emmett, and Jasper I all think of you as my sons. Then the wolves & the Cullen boys high fived Charlie. Then I said ok, anyway, I was born in 1915, and I was the center of attention, all eyes were always on me since I was born, I was treated like a goddess, and people worshiped the ground I walked on.

And just for the record I'm not bragging, at the time I loved it, but now I detest it. Anyway my parents always got me anything I wanted and one day, my father introduced me to a man named Royce King II. I said his name with so much venom that everyone flinched. Well we got along great, and soon began to date, and later I was engaged. But something was missing from my relationship with him, even though at the TIME, he was my dream guy. Soon I began to want what my friend Vera had, a husband who wasn't necessarily rich, but loved me, that didn't treat me like a trophy wife to show off to people, and a child we could raise together. One night after visiting Vera, I decided to walk home alone, even thought it was really late. At first I contemplated asking my father to escort me, but it was such a short distance to walk, so I went alone. As I walked I passed by a group of drunk men, and 1 of them was Royce, my supposed fiancée. They were all very drunk, so they beat and Raped me. I was left there in the cold to die, but Carlisle saved me. 2 years later I found Emmett while hunting, and then we fell in love." I then began to dry sob, and Charlie gave me a gentle embrace. Charlie said " I hope those ******** died a very painful death." Then Emmett said, "Don't worry Chief, my Rose took good care of those ******** as you so nicely put it." Charlie said "good", and then I said, well who's next?

Emmett POV

Well I wanna tell Chief about my history, so I said "I wanna go!!! OHH OHH Pick me, Pick me!!! Then Charlie laughed and said "Go ahead Emmett, you can tell me your story!! I then Jumped and said YESS! But sadly I made a dent in the floor, and Esme said in a very annoyed Voice, "You young man, are going to fix that!" "Yes ma'am" "Good" Then my Rose said " Oh lord, I swear my husband is like a child, but I love him for that" Then Bella said " Rose don't worry they are all kids, and we have to be there to straighten them out!!" Then I went and gave Bella a giant bear hug and said "But you know you love us!! So you all need to stop talking so I can tell my STORY! Thank you very much" Then Bella laughed and kissed my cheek along with Alice and Rose and then said "go ahead Em tell your story!" Ok!!! " Well Dad#2 I don't remember much about my human life so I'm gonna tell you about my magical ahem painful transformation then about how I married my Rosie Posie." "EMMETT CULLEN WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT CALLING ME THAT!!!"

"Sorry Rose I won't do it again!" Well I was born in 1935 and when I was 20 years old I was living in Gatlinburg, Tennessee where I was mauled by a bear. The injuries were really, and I mean really bad, and Rosalie saved me, because my lovely curly hair and my dimples reminded her of Vera's baby. Then she carried me 100 miles all the way to Carlisle so he could change me into a scary vampire! Grrrrr! Then I married Rosalie and blah blah, here we are today! Any questions? Anyone? Ok goodie!!!!! Then Charlie said "only you Emmett would make such a sad story a comedy!" Then I said thanks pops!! Then I said, "Oh Who's next? Oh no I want to choose! I choose Alice to tell us her story!!!! Common Ali!!! Tell your Story You GO GIRL!!!!!!"OK Emmett I'll go, I wanted to go after Rose but you beat me to it!!" Then she stuck her tongue out! We laughed and then she sat down and said you all need to sit, you wolves look about ready to collapse! This house is yours too!! Geeze! Anyway STORY TIME!!!! Hahahaaaa!! Thanks for warming up the crowd Emmett! " Puh-Leese little sister, I owned this crowd!!!!" Stupid Pixie thinks she's better than me! GOD! Wait why is Edward laughing? Ohh right mind reader Emmett! Think Man! That's why he's laughing!!! Oh I better pay attention to Alice, she's really scary when you don't listen to her!! Oh lord, this is gonna take a long time! WHEN ARE WE GONNA PLAY BASEBALL!! This is taking soooo long!! Chief knows were Vamps, can't we finish but he looks really interested in this so I might as well be nice to my human Dad!! Geeze Em show some respect! Ok I need to listen Alice is glaring at me, geeze she looks scary!!FOCOUS EMMETT FOCOUS, great Edward is laughing!!! Anyway on to Alice!

Alice POV!

Well since Emmett took my turn on telling all of our stories, so IM NEXT. Charlie actually looked Excited!!! YAY! My second dad, wow I'm so happy to finally be able to call him that! Anyway let me begin "Well Dad#2" he then laughed, and I continued "I was born around 1901 in Biloxi, Mississippi, by the name of Mary Alice Brandon. I don't remember much of my human life, and I only learned this after I was already a vampire that I was admitted to an asylum because I had premonitions as a human. I was changed by a very old vampire who was protecting me from a tracker that wanted to um consume me. His name was James, and um you will find out more about him…later. Anyway so when I woke up from the pain everyone is telling you about, I was alone and I saw visions of a family that drank animals, and that I was going to fall in love with Jasper over there!!! So I went to Philadelphia and met him in a café and yep here we are today, married and everything. Yep! We're awesome!!!" Then I bounced up and gave Charlie a peck on the cheek. Then he laughed and removed the lipstick I accidently smudged his cheek with. Sue said "oh let me get that off for you honey" Then she licked her thumb and got it off. Then she pecked his lips and we all AWWED!

He blushed and then said, Oh that reminds me, and he got down on 1 knee and pulled out the ring and said " Sue darling, I asked you earlier and we almost got eaten, my Nessie almost got kidnapped and my daughter fainted, and my life is really hectic, I just found out that my daughters in-laws are vampires and she is one too, werewolves and vampires are enemies but the mythical creatures decide to get along, and that I'm with people alive since the 1640's! I would be honored to ask for your hand in marriage, will you marry me?" "All the women began to cry; even Nessie how cute is that? Then Sue nodded and Charlie put the ring on her hand, and they kissed. Then we all coughed to bring them back to the real world and then they blushed! Then Sue said, "Honey for the record we all knew they were vampires, and by "we" I mean Billy and I. Charlie said of course I'm the last to know, but hey, at least I know!!! We all laughed and I said "IM PLANNING THE WEDDING WITH ESME!!!BELLA AND ROSE YOU'RE IN CHARGE OF MAKING SURE THE BOYS DON'T DO ANYTHING STUPID WHILE I'M NOT PAYING ATTENTION! GOT IT MAGGOTS?" They laughed, saluted me and said "Yes Sergeant, but before anything we need to finish the stories!" I laughed and said Oh! Anyway I then sat down and Charlie laughed and said "It's ok Alice, I know your excited!!! I am too! Anyway, Who's next I want to know more stories!!!!! This is like a movie, and it's really good!!!! Everyone laughed then got comfortable again, and then Esme said "I would like to tell my story next, if I may?" Then Charlie said "of course Esme, you have the floor!" Then Esme said "Thanks Charlie", then chuckled. " Well…"

Esme POV

I am going to tell a painful story, but Charlie needs to know. Carlisle saw how uncomfortable I was telling my story, even Charlie noticed and said "Esme you don't have to tell me, I mean if it's private its private." How sympathetic of him, but I want him to know. "No Charlie I'm going to tell you, I want to tell you." "OK Esme if you're sure…" I nodded and said, "Well I was born in the late 1800's and lived in Columbus, Ohio, where when I was 16, I broke my leg while climbing a tree and was treated by Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Anyway I was forced by my parents to marry a man named Charles Evenson." I said his name with venom, and hatefulness that everyone was shocked that I was speaking like that. "He abused me, and after I realized that I was pregnant, I left him, and gave birth to a son, I lost my baby to a lung infection, he died after only one day! I was so depressed that I attempted suicide by jumping off a cliff. When people found me they presumed me as dead so I was placed in the morgue, but Carlisle recognized me and changed me, because my heart was beating, but faintly.

We later fell in love, got married then created our family." Charlie was looking really sad, and he came up to me and hugged me and said, "well Esme, everything happens for a reason, and everything that happened to you lead you to where you are today, ok so please, please don't grieve on the past, I know I don't!" I smiled and then hugged him again, and he sat back down. I then nominated Jasper to tell his story, and Jasper nodded and smiled, then said "BRACE YOURSELVES FOR A STORY, that's kinda boring to me, but to everyone that hears it says it's the completely mysterious, so whatever!!! "SOOOO, I WAS BORN…

* * *

Guys!!!! Review!!!!! Please make it an early Birthday present? I mean its next Saturday...June 20th!!!! Please!!! I mean Imma be 13 that must count 4 somethin right!

And in return I might send Jasper to give u a Kiss....i mean tempting...think about it...... go on review....u know u want to!!! LOVE U ALL.................see ya next chappie!!!!!!!!

P.S

DID U ALL C THE NEW MOON TRAILER!!! IT WAS AWESOME!!!!!!! JAKE WAS LIKE...AHHHHHHHHH SO AWEOSME!! AND I LOVE JASPERS NEW HAIR, AND THE B-DAY SCENE WAS AWESOME...I SHOULD PROBBALY STOP OR I MIGHT SCREAM AGAIN, LIKE THE 1ST TIME I SAW IT..THAT WAS EMBARASSING MY PARENTS LOOKED AT ME LIKE I WAS MENTAL! LOLZ! ~Jayleen

* * *


	5. Eveyone's Side of the Story Part 2

_Hey Everyone!!!! Sorry I havent posted in awhile...ive been busy and stuff!!! My birthday was on saturday and I got lots of books and stuff so I was reading them. May I suggest my Sisters Keeper...its really good!!!!! Anyway Happy Belated Birthday to Edward Cullen 108 years old!! Oh and to me!! I turned a year older on June 20th ! Like EDWARD! ahh! I was sooo happy! anyway I hope you enjoy the Chappie!_

_This Chappie is dedacated to JennyCullen44! She is a really cool person! and She helps me alot with my stories and stuff...so thanks Jenny!!_

_Oh and All pics for my stories are on my profile...click homepage and they are all there._

_Disclaimer: How many times do i have to say it, before my little heart breaks! I dont own Twilight...stephenie meyer does....no copyright infrigment is intended. Only the Plot is mine! Anyway READ:_

* * *

Previously on The Truth:I then nominated Jasper to tell his story, and Jasper nodded and smiled, then said "BRACE YOURSELVES FOR A STORY, that's kinda boring to me, but to everyone that hears it says it's the completely mysterious, so whatever!!! "SOOOO, I WAS BORN… "

Jasper POV

Well I get to tell this story again, my past is somewhat hard to talk about, but I don't want to make Charlie feel uncomfortable, so let me crack some jokes. Let me make my voice sound like an anchor at a baseball game, really, really dramatic!

"BRACE YOURSELVES FOR A STORY, that's kinda boring and depressing to me, nit to everyone that hears it says it's completely mysterious, so Whatever!!!!!"

Charlie laughed and said, "Wait son before you begin your story, I need to know about your power! Because Alice can see the future…"

Then he was cut off by Alice saying "Well my power is limited, because I can only see that person when they have decided what they are going to do. So I can only see you for example when you decided to marry Sue and I saw you with the ring! But I also have some limits! I can't see the pack because I never was a wolf, and I can't see Nessie because um, I'll tell you later. Sorry Jazz please continue your story."

"It's ok Honey OK anyway Charlie… My original name was Jasper Whitlock and I was born in Texas in 1843. Ever since I was a young boy I dreamed of joining the army, and I full filled that dream in 1861 by joining the Confederate army to fight in the Civil War, even though I was under age I could pass off to be a 20 year old. Due to my extreme charismatic personality I ascended through the ranks quickly. One day in 1863 I was riding my horse through the town during the night. I was spotted by 3 beautiful women, and one of them was named Maria who changed me into a vampire, because she wanted me to help her claim territory in Monterrey with me being in the army and such."

Then Charlie said "NO WAY, you were in the FREAKING army!! That's AWESOME!! Do you have your uniform, anything from back then?"

I laughed and said "well Charlie I have my uniform and a few documents, but not much."

Charlie looked at me like I was nuts. "You got to be kidding me! You actually have stuff! I want to see after everyone's stories are over do you hear me young man!"

"Yes Sir" I said and I saluted him, then everyone laughed. Then Seth raised his hand as if asking permission to speak. I pointed to him and he said "DUDE! You are like awesome you fought in the CIVIL War. You are an idol!!!!! I know someone really, really old and someone who fought in a war, plus I'm a wolf...can my life get any better?" All the wolves were on the floor laughing and Seth actually blushed. I laughed and then said "Yes Seth your life can get better…just imprint and you'll see."

"Sure, Sure man I'll listen to the Empath. Whatever…"

Then Charlie said "Wait before you continue your story please tell me about being an Empath and how you made me feel like I was gonna wet my pants….ugh."

"With pleasure Charlie, well when I was changed, I gained the ability to sense and Manipulate emotions. For example right now you are excited and a happy, but now after I alter your emotions your emotions you feel sleepy right?" He nodded "Well that's how I can manipulate them. I was making you feel so scared you almost wet your pants…sorry Chief." Charlie nodded and said "THAT WAS AWESOME BOY! I LOVE THAT POWER! You're forgiven for making me need to almost change my pants, anyway continue your story…"

Wow he just let it go like that…well let me continue

"Anyway with Maria, she was making Vampire armies, and my responsibility was to train newborn vampires. You see Charlie a newborn vampire is bloodthirsty and immensely strong for the 1st year or so. Then when they got weaker…to the strength of an average vampire my job was to kill them. After about a century I grew tired of this lifestyle and I joined friends Charlotte and Peter, but I then left them a little while later because I no longer wanted to feed on human blood. Then Alice foreseeing that we would be together met me in a half empty diner and then we found the Cullen's…and here we are today."

Charlie was dumbfounded and he had nothing to say…except

"That was a freaking awesome story Jasper…I'm proud of you boy…I mean fighting in the army and also having the guts to find Alice… I mean wow!"

Alice then felt insulted but happy and said "Hey I'm not that bad…am I?"

Then everyone fell silent for a good 10 seconds and then began to laugh and Charlie told Alice that he was just kidding. Alice nodded and then I said,

"Well looks like we only have 2 stories left…Edward and Bella. Well I nominate Edward because well I think that he will be very angry at me…and I'm right!!! Hahaah.. He is sooo angry but its ok we all have to go sometime Edward."

He sighed and then sat across from Charlie with Bella sitting in his lap. Then all the Cullen boys took their wives and put them in their laps and sat down… this was going to be interesting.

Edward POV

Great just great I have to tell my Father in Law about how I met his daughter and umm yeah how I practically made her a Vampire. JOY! (heavy sarcasm) "Dad, I was born on June 20, 1901 {AN- my birthday is June 20th ahhh I share my B-day with one of my all time favorite VAMPIRE I turned a year older on June 20!!! } and my parents names were Edward and Elizabeth Masen. I was born in the time of the Spanish influenza. (Swine flu)"

Charlie was nodding and he looked a bit mad, in his mind he was saying my daughter married a man old enough to be her great grandfather…but I approve of Edward so I won't say anything… he is an awesome guy that loves my daughter unconditionally. I chuckled but then I was interrupted by Emmett saying "There wouldn't be a swine flu if we treated the pigs better!!"! (Quote---Jim Carrey MTV movie awards 2009 I had to add this!!! It was hilarious) Everyone laughed and said "Emmett Shut Up" Then Emmett crossed his arms and pouted saying " I was just stating a fact…god"

I just shook my head and said " Anyway thanks for that facts Emmett"

Then Bella and Nessie giggled and Emmett had an idiotic grin on his face, and everyone just shook their heads, except Jake, he went to Emmett and High fived him and said "So true" then everyone focused on me again.

"Well in 1918, I was infected with the influenza with my parents. In the hospital my father died first, and then my mother Elizabeth and I were left. I was dying at a faster rate, and my mother somehow knew that Carlisle was a vampire and said to do whatever was in his power to save me. Then my mother passed away and left all prize possessions to me…like her engagement ring, which is the current ring Bella has."

Charlie said "Wow, you gave my daughter your mother's engagement ring, that's really sentimental." Sue and Leah were tearing up and then they said "Wow Edward that was beautiful."

I said "Thank you; anyway after Carlisle changed me, I became the 1st member of his family. Then later on came Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and recently Bella."

Nessie I guess felt left out and said "Hey I'm part of this Family too!!"

Everyone bursted into rounds of laughter, and I said "sorry Baby, Charlie I stand corrected… Bella then NESSIE were added to the Cullen's, oh and Jake over there but he doesn't really count."

Jake then was nodding but stopped abruptly and said "HEY I AM A FREAKING WOLF NOT A VAMP!"

Bella then being the peacemaker hit me in the back of the head and said "Jake it's ok we know you are not a vampire, but technically you are a Cullen."

Jake then Nodded and said "I guess so…but to be clear .NOT.A. VAMPIRE...anyway on with the story Eddiekins."

Ugh again with the stupid Nickname…deep breaths Edward…then Bella as if sensing my frustration pecked my lips and whispered "Continue your story…we are all listening."

I then sighed and said "Anyway when Carlisle changed me, and created his family, I was the only one without a husband or wife."

Then I hear what Emmett is about to say and I growl. Bella looks at me strangely and I nod over to Emmett and she begins to laugh, as if knowing what he is going to say.

"Well Charlie" Emmett Began… "What Edward is trying to say is that he was the 5th wheel, the loner, the one who got not action; we actually thought he was GAY. (No offense to anyone who's gay)"

Then Rosalie whacked the back of Emmett's head and said "show some respect for him, and correction only you and Jasper thought he was gay, not Alice, Carlisle, Esme and I. "

Emmett then said "Sorry Babe, go ahead Edward and I'm sorry for interrupting…again."

I laughed then said "It's ok Emmett, apology accepted…anyway as Emmett so kindly put it, I was very lonely. Anyway when Bella moved here, my life turned upside down. You see Dad, When Bella and I met, I wasn't the nicest person, I actually avoided her because ummm…"

Then I began scratching the back of my neck nervously…

"Well because I wanted to Kill her, she was my Cantante (singer in Italian…yes I know its La Tua Cantante but that's in a different perspective) She was my singer…her blood sings to me, and her blood was the most delicious scent I have ever smelt in my entire existence."

There was an awkward silence, and Charlie said "How did you refrain from killing her?"

"Well Charlie I honestly don't know, but I'm glad I did, because if I didn't I wouldn't have her here today in my arms as my beautiful wife, and mother of my Child."

Whoops, I really wasn't supposed to say mother of my Child was I? Charlie still thinks she's my niece. Ugh…

"WAIT UP, SO BELLA IS ACTUALLY THE MOTHER OF NESSIE! THAT'S MY ACTUAL GRANDCHILD…BY BLOOD?"

Bella laughed nervously and said "yes dad, but umm she's half vampire…I had her while I was human."

We all shivered because that's a horrible memory…Bella almost died. Anyway Charlie look very shocked and then said… "Well Bells you're a strong girl…I guessing Nessie grew at an inhuman rate because there is no way that you were pregnant for 9 months." Bella laughed and said "Dad I was pregnant for about a week. Then Ness was just popped out of me." Charlie laughed and said "good to know that, Nessie is my actual grandbaby…that's great!!"

I laughed and said "Well Charlie your really catching on to the vampirism…that was a well educated guess…" Charlie nodded and said, "Son don't underestimate me, I'm good with the supernatural!" Then he laughed.

I then said…Well after I knew I could control my thirst, I became friends with her then later we became a couple. But remember that time that I took Bella out to Baseball and she um Left you…"

Charlie Nodded and in his head he was saying "That was worse than when Renee left me, my own daughter, but at least she came back."

"Well it was because these human eating vampires were after her, their names were James and Victoria. There was 1 other vampire that was with them but backed out because he was afraid of us, his name was Laurent. Well we took Bella to phoenix and well James almost turned her into a vampire, but I sucked the venom out. Then that's why she had all those injuries…I didn't save her in time, and I wasn't careful enough." Bella sighed and said "we've been over this…it wasn't your fault!"

Charlie said "Edward I won't hold that against you, I know that she was safe with you and that that this James person just wanted to hurt her, but you killed him, and I thank you."

I nodded and then said "Well we killed James but Victoria got away. Anyway after that Bella and I were ok until her birthday, she got a paper cut and well we almost lost control, so I decided to leave and that's why Bella was a Zombie."

All the wolves and Billy, Charlie, and Sue shuddered remembering how Bella looked when I left and all the Cullen's put their heads down in shame.

I then proceeded to speak… " Well when I heard from Rose that Bella passed away because she jumped off that cliff I was devastated and decided to go to the Volturi, they are like the rulers of vampires and was going to um kill myself, but luckily Bella saved me!"

Charlie then said "you tried to kill yourself because Bella was presumed to be dead? And then Bella saved…you? Whoa!!!"

Bella laughed and said "Yes Dad, I saved him…god is that so hard to believe?"

Charlie chuckled and said "well kinda, because Bella Swan used to be a clumsy person! And couldn't walk on a flat surface, and you saved a vampire…while human! Whoa that deserves credit!"

Bella replied and said very sarcastically may I add… "I see how much I was believed in." But laughed anyway, while everyone chuckled. "Well Charlie, after Bella saved me, when we came back from Italy, you banned me from the house, and well we became even closer. I left for Bella's safety. Because I didn't want her to be part of the vampire world. Well then I discovered that while I was gone Victoria came back and was trying to get Bella. So when I came back I was protecting Bella from her. Well near graduation Bella was being tracked by a vampire army that Victoria created, so we made a trap and they came and we defeated them. Then I proposed to Bella, she said yes then we went on our honeymoon, and well Nessie happened."

Charlie said "OK son I really don't need details please! I already know that Bella almost died giving birth to Nessie, so it's ok. But WAIT you did it while she was human…how didn't you kill her?"

Wow I really wish he didn't ask that and now Emmett is going to say what I did to the furniture. Crap.

Emmet said "Well chief he bruised Bella a bit, and well he bit some pillows and broke some furniture. HA."

Bella looks like she is ready to kill him, so she lunged at Emmett and tackled him to the ground. She was saying "YOU IDIOT I TOLD YOU NO MORE JOKES ABOUT THAT! AND IF I RECALL CORRECTLY YOU AND ROSE HAVE BROKEN HOUSES! SO WHAT IF HE BROKE SOME PILLOWS AND A BED FRAME, YOU BROKE A DAMN HOUSE! And if you don't want me to tell everyone about the arm wrestling match well shut your freaking mouth!" Then she kept saying many, many bad things and I actually had to struggle to get her off of Emmett, Jasper was trying to get Emmett off of Bella until Rose said "EMMETT CULLEN, GET OVER HER THIS INSTANT!" Emmett sighed and walked over to her in shame, and she grabbed him by his ear, and pulled hard and Emmett said "Babe that um hurts" then Rose just pulled harder and sat him down and said "ONE MORE WORD AND YOU WILL BE SEVERLY DAMAGED DO YOU UNDERSTAND"

Emmett nodded and everyone was laughing, then Sam said "Bella what was the result of the arm wrestling match?" Bella laughed and said "I won" then everyone was laughing at Emmett's expense. Bella then said…

"Rose I'm sorry you have to deal with this buffoon."

"Honey its ok, I feel sorry enough for myself. " Said Rose

Then we all looked at Charlie and he looked a bit disgusted and said "I don't need to know details of my kids love life thank you very much, anyway continue Edward."

I nodded and said "Well after Nessie was born I immediately changed Bella, and then everything seemed perfect until One day, when Bella was hunting with Nessie and Jake another Vampire saw Nessie and thought that she was an immortal child that's frozen forever at the toddler stage. Well it's illegal to create one so the Volturi wanted to kill us, so we got all the vampires we knew and had them witness Neissie's growth. So after some talk, they still wanted to fight us, but we didn't because Bella' Shield protected us all. Her shield can protect us from mental attacks, like Jane a member from the Volturi can inflict pain, but its only in your mind, nothing happens to you physically even though you think you're on fire, and Bella can prevent that feeling. Oh and I can read minds. I also have never been able to read Bella's mind as a human, and as a vampire I can only read it if she puts down her shield. That's pretty much my story."

Charlie looked shocked that I could read minds and was saying "Well have you always been reading my mind?"

I shook my head and said "I get glimpses into your mind, because you're the reason I can't read Bella's mind, sometimes I can get to read yours if I try hard enough, but otherwise not really."

Charlie nodded and said "Well that's good!!!! And a huge relief"

Then he said and "it's time for Bella's story…"

Bella POV

Well time to tell Charlie, but there are some things I'm not going to tell him…for instance when Edward would stay overnight, and when we had sleepovers with Alice that it was really Edward. That would be very, very bad.

"Well Dad, when I met Edward, we really didn't get along, because he avoided me, and wanted to kill me, but we became closer when he saved me from that van that almost crushed me. Well after that Edward would keep me safe but he would stay away from me. Anyway remember that day when I went with Angela and Jess to get those dresses from them? Well that day I was almost raped by some guys that were drunk, but Edward saved me and that was the day that I found out about vampires.

"YOU WERE ALMOST RAPED! WHAT…"

He exploded just like I expected him too, but Edward said… "Don't worry Charlie they are um dead, I took care of them."

Charlie sighed in relief and said "I love you Man, your are like a body guard to Bella! Ha"

I laughed and said " Well then we were a couple, and one day he took me to play baseball with Everyone else, and that's when James came, and well as you already know he wanted to kill me, so that's why I left even though it hurt me a lot to leave you…"

Charlie said "its ok Bells you came back though…so it's fine."

I nodded and continued my story " Anyway when I was in Phoenix, I stayed in a hotel with Jasper and Alice and then later escaped from them because James called pretending that he had mom, and would kill her if I didn't come alone…so when I got there he didn't have mom, but he did torture me, and then said lots of crap, and then told me that he was after Alice's blood when she was human, that Ali and I were the only 2 people who have created a challenge for him to get what he wants…anyway then Edward killed him and you know the rest. Well later on my 18th birthday when I came over to the Cullen's I got a paper cut and well it was a problem for a house full of vampires, so that's why Edward left. As you all know I was a Zombie and then became friends with Jake. Well then Alice came back one day after I jumped off a cliff, and for the record I wasn't trying to commit suicide, everyone in La Push does it ok? Anyway when that happened, Alice thought I was dead and came over to see me, but I was alive. But the sad thing is that Alice told Rose and she told Edward that I was dead. So that's why Edward went to the Volturi, so I went to Italy with Alice and Saved him, but the Volturi don't like that humans know about vampires and demanded that either I'm changed or I im killed, so that created another problem for us. Anyway well Edward came back, blah, blah and near graduation we discovered that Victoria was still after me, even when Edward was gone, and that she was making an army to kill me, but we defeated her too. Then came the wedding and the honeymoon and then Nessie, and well yes Ness is my child and I gave birth to her human, then the Volturi came after I was a vampire because they wanted to kill all the Cullen's and Nessie, but I was having none of that…I had Nessie a passport made and then told Jake if anything happened to me or Edward to run with her and keep her safe, but luckily nothing bad happened. Well then here we are today!!!"

Charlie's eyes were huge and he said "that's quite a story hon, whoa!!!! But I'm proud of each and every one of you for overcoming each and every obstacle that has come your way. You are all very strong people."

Then I remembered 1 thing "Dad…no one can know about vampires ok, because the Volturi might come back and kill you. So this is a major secret! Ok!!!!"

Charlie nodded and I sighed with relief…Then I said, "well now that all our stories are done…"

But I was then cut off by Nessie saying "WAIT! WE ARE NOT DONE WITH THE STORIES…WHAT about my story! Huh!"

Everyone laughed and Nessie skipped over to Charlie and said "Well grandpa, My name is Renesmee Carlie Cullen, and I was born on September 10th 2008, and I'm a half Vampire as you should already know!"

We all erupt in laughter because she sounds so cute…

"And I can live off of human food and blood, but blood tastes better to me. Ohhh and I have a power!!!! It's really cool…I can send people pictures in their mind…mom can I show grandpa?"

I laugh and nod.

Edward whispers that she is showing him when we went to the carnival and I put her on my back jogging through the mazes. I just giggle…that was a lot of fun. Anyway when Nessie finishes Charlie looks at her in awe. He then looks at me.

"Bella this is awesome, Nessie is really gifted and a perfect image of you and Edward."

"Thanks Dad"

Nessie then clears her throat and says "Ahem…as I was saying…I will stop aging around age seven, and I will look like a seventeen year old. My Parents are Edward and Bella Cullen. My aunts and uncles are Jasper Hale, Alice Cullen, Rosalie Hale, and Emmett Cullen. My grandparents are Carlisle and Esme Cullen, Renee Dwyer, you Charlie Swan and soon to be grandma is Sue Clearwater almost Swan, if you decide to change your last name Sue, I mean Grandma."

Sue laughs and says "Yes sweetie I'm going to change my last name, it will be Swan, and I will love to be you grandma." Then she gave Ness a hug.

"Ohh and my friends are the wolf pack Grandpa!! They are awesome!! Especially Jake, he imprinted on me! And then that's it, you know how I was born and everything, and I like to read, Write, dance and SHOP with Auntie Alice and Auntie Rose "

"Wait one minute…Jacob Black you imprinted on my granddaughter?" exclaimed Charlie

Jake kept mumbling to me "Jeeze Bella Déjà Vu , first Edward now Charlie, Why me!!!" He then sighed and said "Yes Charlie I imprinted on her, and she is my soul mate…are you going to shoot me?" He asked that actually sounding scared

Charlie laughed and said "No Jake I'm just kidding, but you better treat her good."

Jake sighed with relief and said "No Charlie…don't worry Edward and I have already had this talk… "

Charlie said "GOOD"

Then Emmett said "So can we play baseball NOW please!!!!! The wolves need to see us play!!! GOSH ohh and now Chief can come!!!! Awesome!! Lets head out now!!!"

Charlie then Questioned and said "Vampire Baseball?"

Then I told Him "It's an all American pastime!!!!"

Then everyone hooted and cheered and Seth said "TIME TO KICK SOME VAMPIRE BUTTS!!!"

Then we all walked out and Charlie said "This should be interesting!"

Well all said "OH IT WILL!!!"Then everyone got in their cars, or either ran there (the wolves ran) and I took Dad in the Volvo while Billy and Sue went with Carlisle and Esme. Emmett was speeding down the road cheering saying "baseball baby!!!!", While people walking in the streets looked at Emmett weirdly. This will be very interesting… I feel bad for Rose…dealing with Emmett is a tough Job! HA! Charlie then blabbed all the way to the clearing saying stuff about Vampires and Baseball not mixing well together and Emmett being weird, then Emmett called and told me to but Dad on the phone, I did and then you hear Emmett screaming to my dad…"VAMPIRE BASEBALL IS AN ALL AMERICAN PASTIME…DON'T JUDGE ME!!!!!!!!" Then he hung up and Charlie said "He can hear me cant he, all the way in the other car right?" Edward and I nodded and Charlie said, well more like screamed "SORRY EMMETT I WONT JUDGE YOU!" Then we all laughed the rest of the way.

* * *

Anyway Please Tell me what you think...good or Bad? It can be a late Birthday present!! I was a bit sad, I didnt get many reviews for the last chappie...I think I got 2, I was really sad...

So review PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Click that pretty green button and leave your Opinion!!!!


	6. The Game and The note

Hey Guys I know its been wayyyyy to long, but other than I've been Lazy and have writers block Im not going to bore you with excuses. But One thing guys....REVIEW PLEASE! I've been sad, I've gotten tons of hits but no reviews, so please leave something even if its a Good Job, Great Chappie!! Whatever, just leave your thoughts. Oh and starting next chappie I'm gonna have a Beta, its JennyCullen44. She is awesome! She was supposed to beta this chappie but I was too excited to post it, so its unbetaed. OHH AND THE OUTFITS ARE ON MY PROFILE--GO TO THE WEBSITE...CLICK HOMEPAGE ON MY PROFILE.

No copyright infrigment is intended, all rights go to respected owners. (One of them is me...I own the PLOT!) Anyway Read on!!!!

* * *

_Previously on The Truth: VAMPIRE BASEBALL IS AN ALL AMERICAN PASTIME…DON'T JUDGE ME!!!!!!!!" Then he hung up and Charlie said "He can hear me cant he, all the way in the other car right?" Edward and I nodded and Charlie said, well more like screamed "SORRY EMMETT I WONT JUDGE YOU!" Then we all laughed the rest of the way._

Charlie POV

Well this has been an eventful day, I have just found out my daughter and her family is full of vampires! They each told me their stories, and to tell you the truth, they are very interesting, Carlisle was the son of a pastor in the 1640's, Esme was abused by her husband, and her child died after birth, Alice was put in an asylum because people thought she was crazy for having premonitions, Jasper was in the Civil War, and helped create Vampire armies, Emmett was mauled by a bear, Rose was beaten and Raped, and Bella and Edward, wow. Edward was lonely and died of the Spanish influenza, and when he met my daughter loved her and ignored what he truly was to be with her…what a man.

And Bella, My baby girl she is a true character, she gave up humanity just to be with Edward and she's gone through so much, and well I am honestly happy she is in good hands. Well this should really be interesting a Baseball game…ha. I'm guessing were here because Emmett is arguing with Jasper and Bella just ran out of the car and jumped on Emmett's back and said

"NO I am not gonna be on your team, no way, you just want to bug me! NO, NO AND NO!" Then they began wrestling, I thought Bella was going to die, even though it's impossible, because Emmett was on top of her, but suddenly Bella flipped him over and then hit him in the gut. HA! I was practically rolling on the floor laughing, with Sue, Billy was practically choking, and the Cullen's and the Wolves just shook their heads.

Jasper came up to me and said "Char-Dad, Don't worry, Emmett and Bella fight 24/7. Plus Edward has taught Bella how to fight, and hmm don't tell Emmett I said this but Bella kicks his butt. The whole family will agree that Bella is dangerous. I can see that Bella was about to kick Emmett where the sun don't shine, but Jasper ran over there and held Bella and said "BELLA! CHILL OUT, WHY DO YOU LISTEN TO THIS BUFFON ANYWAY?"

"I DON'T KNOW HE JUST ANNOYS ME! UGHH!"

"Well chill and you can pick teams, you will be captain, how's that sound?"

"Hm, sounds like fun! I've never have been captain yet, so since you suggested it I pick you! HA!"

Then Bella laughed and kissed Jazz's cheek, then skipped over to Edward and jumped on his back. Edward looked pissed and then Bella told him that he will be picked next and he relaxed. Then they went on, deciding teams, apparently Emmett was captain of the opposing team, so he wanted to pitch first, then this started a whole other fight between Emmett and Bella, then suddenly then stopped arguing, fell to the floor laughing and shook hands, and then Bella said

"Fine Emmett you can pitch first…Whatever you are still going to lose anyway so I don't care!"

Emmett nodded and said "That's right, I'm going first…wait, you are not gonna win at all BELLA! Team Emmett will conquer all!"

"Whatever gets you through the days Em, whatever gets you through the days…?" Said Bella, then she said "OK GUYS BREAK AND GO CHANGE INTO YOUR UNIFORMS!"

She then skipped over to me and said "Dad, We will be right back; we have to go behind the trees and change." I nodded and she kissed my cheek then ran off at vampire speed to go and change.

Then a few seconds later The Cullen's and the wolves emerged dressed in their uniforms. The Boys came in a black and grey jersey; in the front it had the Cullen Crest (which Bella had told me about, before I knew about their stories.) and the Wolf pack crest, right next to each other, and in the back it said their names. They also had on some Jeans. The girls, even Nessie were walking next to their respective partners and were wearing the same Jersey, with some dark skinny Jeans, and they were all wearing either Black or Grey Chuck Taylor Converses, and they all had on a black baseball cap saying Mythical . Im guessing it was all Alice's doing, because who wears skinny jeans to a baseball game? Beats me.

But I didn't understand why it had both crests next to each other, so I decided to ask Billy.

"Billy, Why are the 2 crest next to each other? Why not Wolf symbol for the pack and Cullen crest for the Cullen's?"

Billy looked at me and said "Charlie, as you should know the Vampires and werewolves don't get along at all. But Bella here changed all that, if it wasn't for her, we would still hate each other and have no friendships. We used to have a treaty, that the Cullen's couldn't cross onto the reservation, but when Nessie was born, Bella became sick of asking permission just to cross onto the land, that she pretty much broke it.

Bella is a real character, and I'm glad to call her a daughter even though she isn't by blood. Anyway then the Cullen's and the pack decided to get along and not fight anymore and then Bella said on our baseball jerseys to merge the two very important symbols to show how we are united. Everyone loved the idea and we let Bella and Alice design the jerseys. That's the story behind the jerseys, it's actually history if you ask me, and it was a memorable. It goes to show that natural enemies can become friends."

"Wow Billy, this is really important piece of information, I guess I did a good job with Bella." I said.

Billy nodded and said "You raised a very intelligent young woman. Independent, strong, and proud woman."

I nodded and patted his back, then went to go and find Sue, watching the kids get ready. I walked behind her and hugged her from the back and put my head on her shoulder.

I said "Hon, so what are the teams exactly, I was talking with Billy and I missed out on who is on whose team."

Sue chuckled and said "OK on Bella's team there's Jasper, Edward, Alice, Paul, Seth, Leah and Embry. On Emmett's team is Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme, Jacob, Sam, Quil, and Jared. The young wolves aren't allowed to play because no one wants them to get hurt.

Apparently there are going to play by halves. One half they are going to be playing at a somewhat human speed so the wolves can play in their human form, and then the other half they are gonna be sat out so the Cullen's can play Vampire speed."

I just nodded and sat on the grass. When I sat down all I heard was "GRANDPA!!!!" Before I was attacked by Nessie saying

"NOW I CAN SHOW YOU MY POWER. YAY" I just nodded at Nessie and she put her hand up to my cheek and showed me a memory.

"_Mommy!!!!!! Can I read one of your books? I want to read Romeo and Juliet! _

"_Sure Honey here let me get it for you" Bella looked for the book on a very high shelf, and then gave it to Nessie. _

"_Actually Mom, I changed my mind, may you please read it to me? I don't feel like reading it myself right now."_

"_Sure Baby, no problem. Here let's get you ready for bed."_

_Then Bella picked out some really cute PJs, they were Ice cream pajamas, apparently Neissie's favorite pair, it was consisted of a White tank top, with various types of ice cream and then there were some pink shorts with sprinkles of various colors. Then Bella began to undress Nessie and change her. Then when she was done, she got Nessie a really adorable green robe with hearts all over it and put it on Nessie. Nessie smiled and kissed Bella's cheek._

"_Mommy, can you brush my hair please, I don't want knots in the morning and then for Auntie Alice to untangle them, it will take forever." Nessie whined._

_Bella just chuckled and told Nessie to get the brush. When Nessie came back she untangled her hair with precision. She did it so softly and touched Nessie as if she was so fragile. Then when she was done she but a high ponytail, and tucked Nessie into bed. Then Bella got under the covers and Nessie cuddled into her side with a stuffed baby lamb and lion . Bells took a deep breath and began to read…_

" _**Two households, both alike in dignity,  
In fair Verona, where we lay our scene,  
From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,  
Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.  
From forth the fatal loins of these two foes  
A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life;  
Whole misadventured piteous overthrows  
Do with their death bury their parents' strife.  
The fearful passage of their death-mark'd love,  
And the continuance of their parents' rage,  
Which, but their children's end, nought could remove,  
Is now the two hours' traffic of our stage;  
The which if you with patient ears attend,  
What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend."**_

_Bella read on until she could hear Nessie's breathing even out. She then kissed Nessie's hair and said "Sweet dreams baby" Then as she got up Edward came in the room and kissed Nessie's forehead and said "Love you honey."_

_Then he pecked Bella's lips, and said "I love you too Bells." Then Bella said "Hon, Love you too!" Then Bella took one last look at Nessie and walked out the room with Edward hand in hand. Then the memory faded._

I looked at Nessie astonished_, and she giggled. _But then she told me sternly "Grandpa Charlie, Listen the end when Daddy kisses Mommy, they thought I was sleeping…do not tell them about that, cause then they won't do that anymore, show affection or whatever, but honestly I think it's really sweet. HA!"

I just smirked at Nessie and said it's our secret. She laughed and kissed my cheek, then sat comfortably in my lap with Sue next to me. When Sue sat, Nessie grabbed her hand and said…

"Love you too grandma, I would love for you to be my grandma and for Seth and Leah to be my aunt and Uncle."

Sue looked very emotional, and she nodded and kissed her cheek and hugged her. I saw silent tears falling down. She already knows Bella accepts her, so she was just waiting for Nessie. I am finally happy knowing that my 2 babies accept my fiancée. I then looked toward the field, Bella was at Bat, and Emmett was pitching. Rose was on 3rd base, Jacob was on 2nd, and Esme was on 2nd. Everyone else was in the outfield. Emmett pitched and Bella hit it smoothly and ran at human speed, and landed in 2nd base. Then it was Jaspers turn, he didn't hit it at first, but on his 3rd strike he hit it, Bella did a home run and Jasper was at 3rd base. The game was going on for awhile. When the wolves went about 4 times they switched out.

The game right now was Bella-8, Emmett-7 they were extremely close. Nessie eventually switched places from my lap to Billy's then to Sue, which made her extremely happy. Through the whole game Nessie cheered for everyone, she didn't pick one team because she loved them all and can't go against anyone, Especially Bella. Nessie and Edward are extremely close, but when she's with Bella, they just have that mother/daughter bond that's inevitable. It was really magic. It's just like the bond that Bella, Esme and Renée have. Hopefully soon Bella will have that bond with Sue, no scratch that, I KNOW that Bella will have that with Sue, and they both adore each other.

Now it was time to switch out, Time for VAMPIRE baseball as Emmett called it. So now the teams were Bella, Alice, Jasper, and Edward, VS Emmett, Esme, Carlisle, Rose. This should be interesting.

Bella had looks that could kill, I guess turning into a vampire changed her emotionally too. Hmm I guess she changed for the better, she has gained more confidence.

I then see Emmett telling her off, and Bella fuming, it was quite a comical sight, then Bella hit him in the gut then skipped away. Nessie was in hysterics laughing. Edward went to Emmett, helped him up, but then hit him upside the head. This time I laughed! That was hilarious!

Then I heard Billy yell "GAME ON! I DON'T WANT TO DIE BEFORE I SEE THIS GAME!"

We all heard laughs from around the field, then all the Cullen's set up. Bella smiled at me and waved, then turned her attention back to the game. The only thing I remember seeing is Alice pitching then they all moved in a blur. It was utterly fascinating.

This went on for about an hour, then I see Bella jumping up and down, and laughing. Then Edward running up to her and kissing her. I'm guessing Bella won the game. I turn suddenly and see a very depressed Emmett, while the rest of the Cullen's are laughing. Emmett is muttering and then suddenly runs to Bella and picks her up and runs around and says CONGRATS! Then Runs her around the field human speed while Bella laughs.

I'm guessing this is how they make up, Ha its ridiculous.

Well it suddenly began to rain, I mean there was thunder before, but that's it, now it's just pouring rain. The girls groaned and then were beginning to run towards the cars, but the men just grabbed them, and began dancing in the rain. Edward and Bella, Rose, and Emmett, Jasper and Alice, Leah and Seth (AN-it would be funny like that I mean everyone is with their mate and then it's a brother and sister pairing LOL), Carlisle and Esme, and Nessie with Jake, it was so cute. I then looked at Sue and she was smiling at the happy couples. I stood up and offered her my hand…

"May I have this dance?" Sue just rolled her eyes and smirked, and then stood up and we began to dance around. Everyone was giggling, and completely soaked.

Then when the rain died down, all the couples kissed, minus Seth, Leah, Jake and Ness. Seth and Leah didn't cause that would be really wrong…INCEST! And Nessie is way too young to be kissed, Edward would probably skin him alive, they may be friends but in between Bella and Nessie, Edward doesn't play. I then turn around because I saw a flash, Billy just took a picture of us all wet. We heard groans all around.

Billy just said "YUP I'm so using that for blackmail, got to stay hip with the times."

Jake just said "Dad um, you will never be hip with the times. Sorry" Then everyone bursted into laughter and walked to their cars. During the ride home, I listened to Nessie and Bella sing along to their current favorite song on the radio.

Is this a dream?  
If it is  
Please don't wake me from this high  
I'd become comfortably numb  
Until you opened up my eyes  
To what it's like  
When everything's right  
I can't believe

You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me  
(You found me---Kelly Clarkson)

Edward was smiling the whole way you could see the love he had for his girls and he loved seeing them happy. Besides their singing the car ride was silent. When we got to my house, Bella got out and kissed my cheek, she said "I love you Daddy, always remember that."

I nodded and said "Love you too bells, you are my personal sun…always making my life bright." Bella nodded and was crying, she then hugged me really tight.

"Wait Bella, you said vampires couldn't cry, then why are you crying?" Bella laughed and said "Carlisle thinks that because I'm a new vampire that I'm still in touch with my human emotions. Soooo… I really don't know how to answer your question HA!"

I just chuckled and sighed. "Well Bella, I'll see you tomorrow Hon, Love you!!!"

"Bye Dad!" Then I saw her skip down the driveway and into the Volvo, then I saw her peck Edward's lips and then saw her wave to me. Nessie was fast asleep in the back seat, sleeping like an angel. I stayed on the porch until I saw the Volvo drive off into the sunset. I walked into the house and took a shower, then lounged on my comfy couch. I then heard a noise and someone curse. I grabbed my gun and walked slowly up the stairs. I kicked open my door and walked into my room. I saw nothing out of the ordinary, except my window was wide open and there was a piece of paper taped to it. The paper was blowing in the wind, threatening to fly out. I ran to the paper and read it, it said

_We know who you are your ties to the Cullen family. __You better watch your back, and don't do anything stupid and tell your precious daughter anything about this letter, if not something may happen to her and your precious granddaughter. You look like a very important person to the cullens and you will make a splendid trap to lure the cullens to us, we hope to meet face to face soon._

These people are out to get my baby and her family, I can't let that happen to her, I will do everything I can to make sure my baby is safe. I swear on my life….

* * *

REVIEW!!! PRETTY PLEASE!!! And I hope you liked the Chapter AndOHH and the lion and the lamb toys they are like her favorite stuffed animals because they remind her of Bella and Edward. the Wolves symbol is the tattoo the pack has in the new moon trailers.

Much Love,

Jayleen


	7. Stupidity doesnt work for Edward :P

**AN: No excuse for not updating. And even if I did, it would be lame soo…. Anyway guys I think I got like 2 reviews last chapter and I have lots of subscribers. Come on. I was sad, no reviews whatsoever. But I appreciate the ones who took the time to. I love u guys! Anyway read on.**

_Previously on TTAC: "We know who you are and your ties to the Cullen family. You better watch your back, and don't do anything stupid. Do not tell your precious daughter anything about this letter, and if not, something may happen to her and your precious granddaughter. You look like a very important person to the Cullens and you will make a splendid trap to lure them to us. We hope to meet face to face soon._

_These people are out to get my baby and her family; I can't let that happen to her. I will do everything I can to make sure my baby is safe. I swear on my life…_

**Bella POV**

Today was interesting, to say the least. I can finally be out in the open on the fact that I am a vampire, and I feel like a huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders. I walk into Renesmee's bedroom and put her gently into her princess bed. Hey, she may be more intelligent than an average child, but she is still a kid. Her favorite princess right now is Belle, because apparently she looks like me in a "cartoon" way, and Edward told her a story on how we met. He, of course, portrayed himself as the beast. Nessie disagreed, but now that story is stuck in her head.

I'm telling you, that when you have Jasper, Emmett and Edward as your dad and uncles, you will never be bored. Last week, Emmett took Nessie to an art gallery. He wanted to be a sculptor and Ness was his "subject". Nessie came home covered in paint and fuming; she was so mad at her uncle because I bought her that dress that she was wearing… It was new! Let's just say that Nessie and I got our payback and it involved Emmett not being allowed into his and Rosalie's bedroom. Anyway…As I tucked Nessie in, her arms came up to my neck.

She murmured, "Stay Mommy, please…" I couldn't resist that…

"Yes baby, mommy will be here." I then sat on her bed and sang her a song that Edward and I wrote together, and as of now it's her favorite.

"_Late at night, when all the world is sleeping,  I'd stay up and think of you . I'd wish on a star  that somewhere you are thinking of me too. 'Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight.  Til' tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight . And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be , than here in my room, dreaming about you and me…" ~ Dreaming of You by Selena._

I didn't even get to the chorus because her grip on me loosened and she drifted off into sleep. I kissed her forehead, and then tip toed to the door and closed it gently. I closed my eyes and leaned against the wall with a very goofy look on my face. My life is getting to be perfectly complete…

**Rosalie POV**

I can't believe how fantastic Bella's life is. She has gotten everything she has wanted. But, I mean she did have to pay a price because she suffered a great depression when Edward McIdiot left her. Bella was horrible from what I spoke to Jake about. He showed me a picture of her, after we left. I felt so much remorse towards her.

Her eyes were usually glowing with excitement and sparkling with happiness. Yet in the photo, they were dead, empty, lifeless. Her beautifully pale skin was sickly pale, almost transparent. Her skin stretched over her cheekbones as if she hadn't slept in weeks. Her hair, usually full of volume, was flat, dead. Just like her spirit. When she smiled at the camera it looked very forced like she was putting on a show that she barely believed. It was no lie that when we left we practically destroyed her life.

I don't know what I would do if I had lost Emmett like that. I probably would have reacted the same way she would have; depressed, having no more meaning for my worthless life. To be honest I would die. Personally, the reason I think Bella didn't give up on life was because of Charlie. Bella is all he had at the time, for as of today he has every single one of us in the La Push and Forks. Thank God that Alice came back when she did, for we wouldn't have Bella today if it weren't for her and Jacob. Though at the time, I wasn't exactly buddy buddy with Bella – and that would be the understatement of the year.

But I am eternally grateful that God believed in us and gave her and I a chance to create a beautiful friendship. But no matter how good things are right now, I have this awful gut feeling that all this happiness is going to crash and burn soon. And that feeling makes me sick…

**Alice POV**

Life is really good right now. Bella isn't stressed about Charlie - which caused Edward to worry, made Nessie sad, made Rose pissed, caused Emmett some anger and confusion, which then made Carlisle and Esme worried, which ultimately made Jasper moody. Then it all comes down to me, because I become depressed when everyone else is sad.

A depressed Alice isn't a very nice Alice. Anyway, Charlie now knows about us and I'm very happy. But the thing is, I haven't gotten visions in around 2 days, which is strange. But I think it's because I have been with the wolves too long.

Now that there is no stress, I think we should all take a break. I think about suggesting a trip to the beach down at La Push. We do have permission now, and I have personally never been there.

"FAMILY MEETING NOW!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, "INCLUDING THE PACK."

In the blink of an eye, everyone was seated in our large family room. Jake and the pack arrived and sprawled across the floor. Emmett seated himself on a recliner, with Rosalie on his lap. Bella was on Edward's lap on the floor whilst playing with Jakes long hair…braiding it while he wasn't looking. That was going to be funny later. Lastly, there was Carlisle and Esme in the love seat, and Jasper by my side, his hands on my petite waist.

"Guys, I have an announcement," I declared. Everyone nodded encouraging me to go on.

"I think that we need to celebrate. No one is in danger, Charlie knows about us, and the Volturi isn't on our case - that we should celebrate!" Everyone, and I mean everyone, began to cheer and whistle in agreement.

"What…" I tried to speak but everyone was ignoring me. "Hello…" No one even glanced at me. "HEY, PAY ATTENTION, I WASN'T DONE!" I screamed even louder than before. Everyone abruptly stopped their conversations and looked at me warily. I continued, "But I don't need you guys to give me suggestions on where we should go. I was thinking La Push Beach, with the permission on Jacob, of course."

I turned expectantly to Jake, he sighed and abruptly stood up. I was scared; did he not want us on his land now? Did he change his mind about us? You could clearly see on Bella's face that she was thinking the same thing.

"Okay, let me just say this," he begins, "vampires on Quileute land isn't very smart…"

Bella looked like she wanted to cry, and Edward looked like he wanted to murder him. The pack looked shocked and Carlisle looked depressed, and Esme worried.

"But… I am sick and tired off you guys having to ask permission to come on to our land… So I, Jacob Ephraim Black, grant permission to the Cullen family, to be allowed on tribal lands. There is no more treaty line, but please refrain from feeding on the woods in La Push. We really don't need accidents…" Everyone was awestruck and Bella was the first to react.

"Ahhh!" She shrieked with happiness, then tackled Jake to the ground. "Aww, I love you Jake!" She then kissed his cheek and stood up.

"Love you too, Bells…and aw, shucks. It was nothing. I have been waiting a while to do that, but I needed a right time," he chuckled. He then turned to Edward. "Hey Edward, guess what?" he asked. Edward looked at him quizzically.

"Your wife kissed me! Hahaha," Jake laughed and Bella rolled her eyes.

Edward looked at him and said, "Oh, yes she kissed you. Yet on the cheek. Only I can do this…" He got up, ran to Bella and kissed her sweetly on the lips. Everyone "ohhhed" and "ahhed" at them.

Jake shrugged and said, "So, your point is? That doesn't bother me; she is my best friend, dude. No offense, Bella. At all. I mean, you're an awesome kisser, but… Still. Umm. Yeah… Awkward moment alert…"

Bella laughed and said, "None taken." Then, she jumped on his back and said, "Giddy up horsey! Take me to the Volvo! Oh, and Edward, get Nessie, please!"

Then Jake said, "At your service."

You could sense the calmness in the house, and everyone was enjoying it. Jake decided to run around while Bella was still on his back. These two are really quite the pair. Two peas in a pod…

"JACOB BLACK!" Whoops, seems like the calmness has broken.

"I-I-I'm really sorry, Bella! Ow! That hurts, you know!" Jacob yelped. Everyone ran outside to see what was happening. Jake wasn't looking, so he crashed into a tree, causing Bella to fly into the Volvo. It left a massive dent in the hood of the car, causing Bella to be furious. Luckily, Edward was distracted upstairs so he didn't pay attention to the racket. Bella lifted the hood and put pressure on the inside. It came out - mostly. Let's hope Edward won't notice…

"What the hell happened!" yelled Edward. He had just finished coming out of the house when he saw Bella closing the hood. He ran to his "baby" and started rubbing it.

He murmured, "It's okay. I'm here sweetie..."

Nessie then bounded out of the house and said, "Why can Daddy say bad words and not get in trouble while Uncle Emmy always gets hit?" she pouted.

Bella's eyes glazed with anger at Edward, while he just looked sheepish. He smiled at Bella, that one you know where she swoons and gets wobbly in the knees... Need I say more? Well, she almost fell for it, but didn't. Go Bella! It took me forever to stop doing that with Jasper, but luckily I did. Anyway, Edward looked shocked while Bella looked even more pissed.

"Why are you looking at me like that? Do you think you can manipulate me just by smiling? And also, is the freaking Volvo more important? You didn't even ask…_what happened, Bella_? No! You came to your precious car that you think I'm less important than… Well, you have another think coming to you..." She stepped forward and smacked the back of his head, then said, "Jake, get our bikes... Now!"

Jake, naturally not paying attention, asked, "Why?"

"Now!" she screamed.

Thank heavens that boy isn't retarded; he just flinched and ran to get the bikes. When he came back, Bella said, "Nessie, get your helmet. Mommy and you are going for a ride with Jakey to the park. The rest of the family will follow."

She looked at me for agreement. I nodded and she got on her beautiful midnight blue bike. Nessie hopped on the back giggling. Jake roared down the street and Bella sped down with her and Nessie's laughter echoing in the breeze.

"Way to go dummy," said Rosalie. You do understand why she is upset don't you?"

"Umm, no?" Edward said…

"Guys are such idiots. No offense intended to Em and Jazz, this time."

"None taken," they said simultaneously.

**Rosalie POV**

Idiot. He thinks he can manipulate women like that. Moron.

"Dumbwward, listen… Bella isn't a little fragile human that's in awe when she sees one of us. I mean, sure, you can swoon her, but you don't manipulate her like that to smooth over mistakes. For example, a big mistake would be rubbing your car and calling it sweetie instead of saying what's going on Bella? No, you glanced at her and saw how upset she was with Jacob and you ignored it."

His mouth formed an O shape and he realized his mistake.

"Rose, I knew Bella was okay. I just kind of freaked, okay? I'm sorry. I'll apologize." Then he hopped in the Volvo, and sped off toward the beach.

We all stared at each other. What now? Emmett then said, "Why are we here? Let's go see what Bella does to Eddie!" When he said that, we all bounded towards the cars, and some of the wolves held on to the hood. We sped down, and when we got there… Guess what? Edward and Bella were fine, and the four of them (Jake and Nessie too) we sitting there holding each other's hands and looking at the ocean.

"Man, we missed it!" whispered Emmett, "oh well. Edward will do something else stupid to see them fight over. So I'm all good." We chuckled then continued to watch their mini family. Edward then picked up Nessie, while Jake and Bella stood. Then they all joined hands and ran into the ocean. You could hear Bella and Nessie's laughter from miles away.

We decided we had enough of watching this hallmark moment and ran at human speed toward the ocean. We had so much fun. At first Alice was wary of messing up her clothes but when Jazz pushed her into the ocean all was forgotten. We stayed for hours. Nessie eventually knocked out on the sand and we went home. We showered then watched movies.

We decided on "Titanic" and "Paranormal Activity". "Titanic" was tragic. I loved Jack; he was adorable - for a human, of course. I dry sobbed along with Esme, Bella and Alice. Even the guys were a bit sad. I could have sworn I saw Jake wipe a tear.

Then, we watched "Paranormal Activity", the scariest movie ever. Even for a vampire. Bella screamed along with Alice so much. I was too horrified to even scream with Esme. The guys laughed at how dumb it was. What kinds of freaks are in our family?

When the movie finished, we all were trembling with fear. As in we, I mean us girls. The guys could care less and talked about some new video game. They didn't even try to comfort us. How dumb are they?

To get our minds off of things, Esme suggested a shopping trip to New York. I haven't been there in years, and Bella hasn't been there since she was 15. We were discussing plans, after the fear from the movie shook off. We jumped when we heard a terrified scream from upstairs. And the only person upstairs was…Nessie! Oh. My. God.

**There it is! Ohhh and my Lovely Beta is JennyCullen44! Awesome person! Please review! Its necessary. Don't you want to find out Whats happening to Ness? Common! For me? :P Review, and I will return the favor. Tell me the story, and await a review! :)**


End file.
